The Death Wish
by TheRedRose65
Summary: What happens when Madara Uchiha kills his spouse Eliza? What if death gave her another chance to live but in return, kill 999 souls and the one who killed her? Eliza will embark on a journey that includes death, love, hatred, and two Demons named Fox and Dragon.


The Death Wish How it all started (POV ELIZA GOING TO HELL) Chapter 1 Character Descriprions: Hair color: White like the snow Height: 4'10

Age: Will develop with story

Eliza walked into the semi deserted hell plain she wondered how she got there. She had been wandering around this path or area for quite sometime. Fire is on the walls ,moaning and sheiks are heard from time to time, and the smell of death lingers around her.

("Huh what did I do and why am I here? I'm innocent Madara Uchiha killed me! I didn't kill him!" ) Eliza clenched her fists as she remembered what had occurred.

Two hours ago

Madara approached Eliza with sorrow in his eyes."I'm sorry Eliza but I have to do this, I'll always love you" Madara said as he took out a kunai. She was confused. Why did her lover have that weapon on him? This baffled her but what happened next shocker her the most. She wouldn't expect this would happen to her in a million years. Madara took a step closer to Eliza.

"Wait, why do you- Ah!" In one swift movement, Madara penetrated the kunai into her chest. Eliza clutched her wound and fell to the ground in agony. Her white shirt quickly became red in blood. "Good bye my love". Eliza saw her lover walk away from her. Eliza was no medic, but she new that an injury like this would mean the end of her. Eliza removed the kunai from her chest as more blood exited the wound. " You bastard..." Eliza said as she fell in a comatose state.

Eliza's went to hell instead of heaven. But what had she done? (Now I remembered what happened but , why am I in hell? I haven't done anything wrong) Eliza thought to herself.

She felt a sinister object approach her. " You haven't Eliza but first I'll introduce myself" Eliza quickly turned around and saw a very dark and sinister figure behind her. This figure had a skull mask and a black clock splattered with blood. What a great first impression.

" Who are you?" Eliza said shaking with fear laced in her voice. She has never experience this magnitude in fear a long time. "Well my name is Death. The lord of Death himself" Eliza stood in awe as this figure bowed down with scythe in hand. " You came here for no reason but I will give you a purpose to about we make a contract?"

Eliza thought about the offer. ( If i get out of this hell hole I can return to earth and kill Madara! Yes revenge is sweet! But wait I'm nothing compared to Madara's strength. The again, if I relive that life would be better than the one I experienced) Eliza thought to herself. Ultimately saying yes would benefit her the most.

" I'll take up the offer death. But why do you want me to sign a contact with you?" It's odd that out of all the souls in hell, he chose her.

."Well Eliza I've been able to hear your thought for the past few hours you have quite the imagination. Also I'm quite fond if your hair color." Eliza blushed and looked down. She remembered all the things she said about that bastard.

" I'll give you the opportunity to be reborn into an infant in the next world. Your soul will be replaced with the infants. I've looked at Madara's past and I want his soul to suffer in hell. He's been avoiding me for quite some time and you have the motive to bring his soul down here." Death smirked behind his mask

" I looked at your history of your life and it seems that you were a mere civilian. To better your chances of retrieving his soul are slim to nonexistent. You will have a water efficacy and blood bending kekkie genkia as well."

Death looked down at a list. Eliza nodded. She understood that with no power, it's virtually impossible to kill him. "Looks like today's your lucky day an unborn fetus just died next to her twin. Poor soul so young . Anyways she would have been an uchiha so you can swamp souls with her. How ironic, setting out to kill an uchiha while your going to be one." Death chuckled behind his mask.

" Sounds great regarding my ordeal. Except being semi related to that douche. Death what else do I have to do?" Eliza asked she didn't want to be at an end with a deal with death not known everything.

"I'll give you my henchmen Fox and dragon as assistance in your journey. Dragon specializes with fire Justus while fox both water and fire. Fox will be your main teacher in the art of blood bending. They will help you on your quest to collect 999 souls and one special soul; The one who killed you." ( The bastard Madara) Eliza thought.

" Okay I'll do it death consider it a deal" Eliza put out her hand to shake his hand but retrieved her hand thinking if she would touch him she would die again.

" I must tell you this though, if my henchmen dragon advises you to do or kill a certain someone do it it'll reward you nicely. Don't hesitate asking questions, the information will benefit you. And one more thing; once you kill madara, summon dragon to take you back to hell. If not consequences will be given."Death said with a serious tone matched with an evil look. Eliza gulped.

Even thought she couldn't see his face, she felt the menacing tone laced in his voice. "Alright can I see my summon demons?" Eliza asked. Death made two hand signs and a puff of smoke appeared along with a Small orange fox with ten tails and a giant dragon the size of a sage toad.

" Hello my name is Fox I'll be your companion until you die!" Fox said cheerfully.

" Aww you soo Kawii!" Eliza said as she ran up to the fox and hugged her with the grip of a vice.

"Careful she can kill you in an instant" warned dragon. Eliza looked up at dragon with a skeptical look. " How dragon?" Eliza asked." This cute little fox can't kill anyone."

She said hugging the fox to suffocation point. "By doing this" Fox said as she expanded to the size of dragon. What used to be tiny fangs are giant fangs awaiting the taste of blood. Her eyes used to be green but now they are purple with red in the center and swirling.

" Wow that's awesome fox!" Eliza stood in awe. Fox shrunk to the size of wolf and grabbed a scroll from her pouch and opened it.

" Since I'll be your main protector, I'll need to summon myself freely sometimes and have a blood connection with you. All I need is a signature in blood." Fox pointed at circle with ten lines around it.

" Sign in the middle of the circle and when I decide your ready, you'll receive this mark on your back and a special gift." Fox said smirking. Eliza had no idea what will happen to her when she gets that mark. Eliza bit her finger and signed the scroll. After signing, it disappeared.

"Alright enough for meetings lets begin soul swamp." Death said. "Please stand between fox and dragon." Eliza complied and walked between the two behemoths. "Alright this might hurt a little so prepare yourself." Death made three hand sighs and shouted.

" Death art: summon sealing!" Fox and dragons souls dissipated into Eliza body. "Ahh! It burns!" Eliza shrieked. The burning sensation grew on back to her torso. 'It feels like my skins on fire! Ow!' Death made three more hand signs and finished the swamping of Eliza's soul with the infants. "Death art: Transfer!" With that Eliza's body turned into a bright white and her soul shot out of hell like a bat from hell. Soon after a dark pale soul entered hell and took her place.

' Oh Eliza may death be with you' Death thought as he walked laughing with his new soul to his collection.


End file.
